


El amor debería ser una cosa esplendorosa

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bulimia, Character Study, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fame, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Rehabilitation, Show Business
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	El amor debería ser una cosa esplendorosa

Para Elton, el amor era un concepto abstracto que le había sido esquivo desde que tenía memoria. Para Elton el amor dolía, inevitablemente, como lo había aprendido desde casa, con su padre primero y con su madre después.

En el pequeño universo en que vivió su niñez, Reggie siempre tuvo que luchar por el amor: ser lo suficientemente interesante como para atraer la atención de su madre y lo suficientemente normal como para no molestar a su padre. Equilibrar eso en el corazón de un niño que ansiaba comerse al mundo sin llamar demasiado la atención fue una carga agobiante que solo las notas del viejo piano en la sala de estar de su casa podían aliviar.

Cuando su padre se fue, llegó la certeza de que ni la fuerza de la sangre bastaba para asegurar el tener un poco de amor. El abrazo que siempre esperó ya nunca llegaría y la pérdida creó el primer espacio vacío en su corazón que luego fue llenado por esa cosa mágica y fabulosa que era el rock and roll. 

A las clases de piano siguieron las presentaciones en bares y cafeterías, siendo parte de una pequeña banda donde era el solista ocasionalmente. Fue por un simple golpe de suerte que su banda terminó siendo el acompañamiento musical de una importante gira regional de un grupo de cantantes soul norteamericanos, lo que le permitió salir de casa, abrir las alas e intentar emprender el vuelo por sus propios recursos.

Descubrir que, en su caso particular, el amor como todo el mundo lo conocía no era lo suyo, solo vino a complicar las cosas un poco más. Su primer beso fue con uno de los cantantes del grupo que acompañaban: natural, espontáneo, nuevo, diferente y, en definitiva, aterrador. Ser diferente significaba estar solo, y estar solo era algo con lo que nunca había aprendido a lidiar.

Buscó oportunidades en todos lados y aunque tenía un talento natural para la música, lo de escribir letras era algo que estaba, honestamente, fuera de su alcance. En una de las tantas disqueras en las que ofreció su talento, le entregaron un sobre con las canciones de alguien más, para que les pusiera música y voz y con las que, quizá, si tenía suerte, pudiera conseguir algo que valiera la pena grabar.

Las letras que cayeron en sus manos y que luego llenaron su cabeza de música, pertenecían a un tal Bernie Taupin, un joven de Londres con el corazón de un cowboy. Lo que ese chico escribía era pura emoción; frases largas, complejas, profundas, con una métrica musical única que hacía que Reggie – quien había decidido que ser alguien diferente era el primer paso para lo que sería el resto de su vida – trabajara con pasión para crear canciones inolvidables.

Elton John nació, no de las cenizas de Reginald Dwight, sino del vacío que había dejado el chico tímido de anteojos que nunca había salido del suburbio londinense en que creció.

Bernie era pura energía, esa fuerza que lo arrastraba, sacándolo de la oscuridad de su miseria, convenciéndolo de que lo que estaban haciendo juntos valía la pena. Bernie le enviaba las letras por correo y, por el mismo medio, Elton le devolvía casetes con las canciones. A lo largo de un par de meses, escribieron cientos de canciones, que presentaron a la disquera que, eventualmente, comenzó a pagarles por escribir.

Tener a Bernie a su lado en el camino, esos primeros días en que todo era nuevo y aterrador, fue su tabla de salvación. Finalmente, el amor era algo que no dolía.

Hasta que dolió.

Bernie fue su primera ilusión, su primer apego, su primer anhelo. Su primera renuncia. El amor que Bernie le ofrecía debería ser suficiente para toda su vida y Elton se aferró a ello con uñas y dientes.

Durante esos primeros meses en que hacer música era lo único que llenaba sus vidas, todo era simple, emocionante. Bernie le entregaba sus canciones y nada más leerlas, la música comenzaba a sonar en su cabeza, para luego de un par de horas convertirse en canciones que, en su voz, se volvían magia.

La disquera de Dick James les dio su primer contrato y su primer hit en la radio, esa canción de Bernie: simple, directa, al borde apenas de lo cursi, que sonaba por todos lados. Una declaración de amor que Elton tomó para sí y que cantó como si fuera para Bernie y que siempre sería _su canción_, pasara lo que pasara.

Viajar a los Estados Unidos y tocar en el Troubadour en Los Ángeles fue tocar las estrellas con las manos. Fue descubrir que estar sobre el escenario, cantando y tocando el piano enfrente de la gente que vibraba con sus canciones era aquello para lo que había nacido. 

Reginald Dwight había quedado atrás y esa noche de verano de 1970, bajo las luces del escenario, Elton John había llegado para quedarse. 

De pronto, se encontraba en una fiesta con la crema y nata de la música norteamericana, con fans que elogiaban su talento, sin conocerlo siquiera. Si no hubiera sido por la compañía de Bernie, había salido del lugar a la primera oportunidad. Y eso fue lo que pasó por su cabeza cuando su mejor amigo, su roca, su alma gemela, le comentó como si nada que una chica lo había invitado a pasar la noche con ella, oportunidad que solo un idiota podía dejar pasar.

Y de repente el vacío que siempre hubo en él volvió para quedarse, justo esa noche que debía ser la mejor noche de su vida. Lo que antes había sido esperanza, ese sentimiento cercano a lo que imaginaba debía ser la felicidad, se convirtió en algo amargo. Un poco de envidia, un mucho de celos, le hacían ver algo estúpida su propia fantasía del primer amor. La soledad y el abandono lo habían dejado vulnerable, y fue en ese estado que John Reid, mánager musical, hombre de mundo, atractivo como el demonio y con sus mismas inclinaciones, apareció en su vida, arrasándola por entero. El amor es ciego y estúpido cuando se es joven y sin experiencia, más si has soñado con el toda tu vida y se presenta ante ti en la persona más increíble que hubieras imaginado jamás.

John fue si primera vez y quien le hizo sentir que no era diferente a los demás; que podía experimentar el amor como el resto del mundo. Ese fin de semana en Los Ángeles, lo puso en camino de la gloria, con una gira que se extendió por meses, arrasando los Estados Unidos. Bernie, quien amaba ese país con locura, disfrutaba el viaje por diferentes razones, mientras Elton ganaba premios, hacía dinero y añoraba aquella noche en que descubrió el amor.

Por un tiempo, las giras, los fans, el dinero, los premios llenaron su vida y ocuparon su mente, distrayéndolo de su primera ilusión romántica.

Amor.

Cantar sobre el amor siempre fue fácil, gracias a las letras de Bernie. Darle su voz a los sentimientos que llenaban las canciones que Bernie le escribía, eran para él como emociones de segunda mano. Ponía su corazón en ellas porque venían del alma que siempre estaría conectada a la suya, aunque no le perteneciera por completo.

Un dolor más relacionado al amor que le seguía siendo esquivo.

No había estado con nadie después de John y, luego de un par de meses, la esperanza de su corazón había comenzado a enfriarse, volviéndose un simple recuerdo que aun dolía un poco, pero servía como inspiración para sus interpretaciones en el escenario.

Él y Bernie seguían viviendo con su madre y aunque ya le había comprado una nueva casa, Elton no consideraba ese lugar como un hogar. Todo el dinero del mundo parecía no bastar aun para comprar el amor incondicional de su madre, pero podía comprar esas cosas que ayudaban a aliviar un poco el frío espacio vacío en medio de su pecho. 

Comprar ropa, zapatos y gafas, cada una más estrafalaria que la anterior, se convirtió en ese algo que le daba algo de felicidad a su vida y servía para hacer llevadera esa vida llena de glamour y fama, pero sin amor.

John se presentó en el estudio en Londres, luego de meses de silencio, como si nada, asumiendo que Elton había estado esperándolo, lo que, de hecho, había estado haciendo. Volver a verlo fue darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él como un estúpido, que era John quien le daba verdadero sentido a su vida.

Esos primeros meses juntos fueron los mejores momentos de su vida. El fuego y la pasión que John provocaba en él consumieron los restos del dolor dejado por años y años de creer que el amor era algo que nunca sería para él y lo llevaron a tomar decisiones que no habría atrevido a tomar por sí mismo antes. John lo sacó de la casa de su madre y le mostró que podía darse una mejor vida ahora. Una mansión, una mejor casa para su madre, el rancho soñado para Bernie. Y John a su lado, compartiéndolo todo.

Elton estaba estúpidamente enamorado, deslumbrado por el aura que emanaba de John Reid. Su círculo cercano sabia de su relación con su mánager porque, al menos por su parte, no hacía nada por ocultarlo. Hacía oídos sordos a las murmuraciones de las andanzas de Reid a sus espaldas, fingía no ver, tratando a toda costa proteger lo más importante en su vida.

Incluso a costa de su relación con Bernie.

Bernie y John se toleraban mutuamente, hasta el grado en que Bernie dejó de ser parte de su staff de cabecera y se convirtió en un nombre más en la lista de personas con acceso a Elton. Seguían con su relación profesional, pero estaban distanciándose como amigos, algo que a Elton le dolía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas y que pretendía ocultar ante todos.

John Reid le había abierto los ojos al mundo en todas las formas posibles: primero con sexo, luego con drogas, mientras alcanzaba la cima del estrellato, trabajando hasta el agotamiento, del que las drogas lo sacaban de nuevo para seguir dando espectáculos alrededor del mundo.

La ausencia de Bernie dolía menos diluida en un whiskey en las rocas y una línea de cocaína. O en las ya poco frecuentes noches pasadas en los brazos de John.

El escenario se estaba convirtiendo en el único lugar donde podía sentir algo de felicidad, donde la ausencia de Bernie era solo una molestia pasajera que desaparecía en el fondo de una botella; donde la frialdad de John y su discreto pero constante maltrato físico y mental eran olvidadas bajo la bruma dejada por una línea tras otra de cocaína.

Al maltrato físico le siguió el emocional, la constante manipulación disfrazada de interés por su bienestar. Por mucho tiempo, Elton aceptó sin discutir las decisiones que John tomaba sobre su carrera, creyendo que lo hacía por su bien, pero cuando su relación fue enfriándose hasta el punto en que el hombre rechazaba su contacto con abierto desdén y desagrado, Elton entendió que tenía que ponerle fin a algo que estaba haciéndole demasiado daño.

Su relación romántica con John terminó abruptamente, apenas cinco años después de iniciarla, pero el genio maquiavélico de este para los negocios, lo seguía teniendo atado a él como su mánager personal, moviendo los hilos desde bastidores. El sexo era otra de las cosas con las que llenaba el inmenso vacío de su espíritu y que ahora buscaba en los jóvenes aspirantes a la fama que pululaban a su alrededor: cuerpos sin nombres, piel sin sentimientos, placer sin apego.

La música seguía siendo su refugio, su último resquicio de paz. El escenario era el único lugar en que era feliz – aunque por algún tiempo solo fue un compás de espera entre una dosis de cocaína y una botella de brandy y la siguiente; una bruma deliciosa que era parte la adrenalina y la euforia del hecho de tocar frente a decenas de miles de personas, y el resto los químicos alterando su cuerpo y su mente Luego de ese momento de luz seguía la profunda oscuridad de su inmensa y solitaria mansión; soledad que adormecía un poco con cocaína o somníferos, o alcohol o sexo.

Bernie decidió bajarse de la montaña rusa de su fama en algún punto del camino y ese nuevo abandono lo dejó devastado. Cuando conoció a Reid, unas de sus primeras palabras para él fueron que era bueno depender de la buena voluntad de los extraños y fue esa idea la que lo llevó a los brazos de Renata y a una boda que hizo más daño que bien, para todos los involucrados.

Fue durante esos años, que las noticias sobre una enfermedad misteriosa que estaba matando homosexuales a lo largo y ancho de los Estados Unidos comenzó a ser parte constante de las charlas dentro de su círculo cercano. Varios conocidos suyos habían muerto de lo que llamaban SIDA y Elton se realizó las pruebas necesarias para conocer si lo padecía, considerando la vida que había llevado hasta entonces.

La muerte de Freddie Mercury por el SIDA fue un golpe que lo sacudió un poco. Cuando sus pruebas resultaron negativas, se tomó un respiro en su alocada vida sexual, comenzando a utilizar protección, más por miedo que por verdadero convencimiento.

El haber puesto ciertas restricciones a una de las vías de escape a sus frustraciones llevó a que se agudizaran sus arranques de ira. Estaba convirtiéndose en la diva que todos pensaban que era y eso solo aumentaba su frustración, que desquitaba en la gente que trabajaba para él, el servicio de los hoteles en que se hospedaba, los simples mortales que se cruzaban en su camino y no reaccionaban como él esperaba que lo hicieran.

Al menos entonces ya se atrevía a enfrentarse a John, aunque todo se quedaba en legendarios berrinches que no llevaban a ningún lado, ya que seguía atado a él por un contrato a prueba de todo; situación que no hacía más que amargar su ya de por si miserable vida.

Sin Bernie, hacer música ya no era mágico, ni satisfactorio, y eso se empezó a notar en las ventas. Elton disfrutaba la mezquina satisfacción que le dejaba el ver la frustración de John por las pérdidas y los conciertos cancelados.

Cuando ya las compras no fueron suficientes para llenar el vacío que ruñía sus entrañas, la comida se volvió otro de sus vicios. Cuando comenzó a ganar peso, John lo atormentaba con burlas y críticas sobre su físico, lo que lo llevó a la bulimia sin apenas darse cuenta.

Luego siguieron algunos legendarios atracones, que terminaban con él en el baño, vomitando las entrañas, para luego beberse una botella y aspirar la cocaína que siempre parecía estar a su alcance.

Intentó quitarse la vida tirándose en la inmensa piscina de su mansión, para ser rescatado, pasar por un lavado de estómago y estar listo dos días después para un concierto masivo en el estadio de los Dodgers de Los Ángeles, donde dio todo lo que tenía.

Excepto su vida. Excepto su vida. Excepto su vida.

Era solo cosa de tiempo antes de que su plan de quitarse la vida lo pusiera al borde la muerte de nuevo. Un ataque cardíaco lo sacó del camino por un momento, para ponerlo de nuevo sobre un escenario, tan pronto John consiguió que los médicos le dieran un alta anticipada. 

Su madre le había sacado dinero para adquirir una propiedad en una isla española, pretextando querer apartarse de todos los escandalosos excesos que lo rodeaban. Con eso, su madre salió de su vida de forma definitiva y aunque Elton pretendió que le importaba, tuvo que aceptar que era mucho mejor para él dejar de esperar que su madre lo amara, aunque fuera solo un poco.

La segunda noche de una corta temporada de conciertos vendidos al tope en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York lo encontró desesperado, vencido, quebrado por dentro, aterrado por la sola idea de salir al escenario y pretender ante decenas de miles de fans que la vida era maravillosa.

Su reflejo en el espejo era el de un hombre cansado, desgastado. No tenía ni siquiera cuarenta y ya le era imposible cubrir su incipiente calvicie. Los excesos con las drogas, el alcohol, la comida y el sexo se reflejaban en las profundas ojeras, en los ojos apagados, en la piel marchita. Intentó aspirar una línea de cocaína, pero su nariz sangraba, quemada por el constante uso de la droga. 

Escuchó a los chicos de su comitiva reír a carcajadas y, en su paranoia, estaba seguro qué estaban burlándose de él. Terminó de vestirse, poniéndose otro disfraz estrafalario que pudiera ayudarle a enfrentarse a la gente que esperaba con ansias el verlo dar un gran espectáculo.

John estaba en algún lado, seguramente abriendo un par de fechas más que se venderían en horas, sin preocuparse por las recomendaciones de sus médicos de llevar las cosas con calma por un tiempo, para permitirle a su corazón recuperarse del todo.

No se habían visto en meses, John le enviaba los contratos de sus giras, de la renta de los estudios de grabación, por medio de su secretario, a quien Elton detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Si hubiera tenido un poco de fuerza de voluntad, habría hecho algo para terminar su relación profesional con él, pero no quedaba nada en él para enfrentarlo de forma personal, mucho menos para hacerlo legalmente.

La tercera llamada llenó el recinto y Elton se quedó solo en su camerino, alistándose para salir, el colorido traje naranja cubierto de pedrería Swarovski que emulaba a un demonio alado llenando su reflejo en el espejo. La fantasía parecía estar completa y lista para ser mostrada al mundo en todo su esplendor.

Se puso de pie, mirando desafiante a su reflejo en el espejo.

_I’m not a present for your friends to open, this boy is too young to be singing the blues_.

Para cuando tomó conciencia de lo que hacía, se había subido a un taxi al que pidió lo llevará a un reconocido centro de rehabilitación en las afueras de Nueva York, donde se inscribió para, finalmente, poner algo de orden en su vida.

Fue hasta una semana después, luego de pasar por lo peor del síndrome de abstinencia, que se atrevió a comunicarse con el exterior. Llamó a Bernie para avisarle donde estaba y se enteró por las noticias del escándalo generado por la cancelación de su temporada en el Madison Square Garden, para luego recibir una visita del abogado de John con una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato, oportunidad que aprovechó para contrademandar para liberarse de su relación profesional. Aunque perdió la demanda civil en su contra, finalmente pudo rescindir su contrato y sacarlo de su vida de forma definitiva, dejándolo listo para sanar y mirar el mundo con otros ojos.

En el momento en que aceptó quien era y todo lo que eso llevaba consigo, Elton Hercules John se reconcilió con Reginald Dwight y descubrió que aun le quedaba una vida entera por vivir ya sin miedo de vivirla.

La música seguía allá afuera, esperándolo, y él estaba más que listo para recuperarla.

Seguro que el amor verdadero, ese que aún no había conocido, también estaba ahí, listo para él.

_… I’m still standing, better than I never did…_


End file.
